Dominion
The domain of Tezoth is known as Dominion, for the Dominion of the Firstborn requires no other name. The `isle of Dominion is covered by a large mountain range with a great valley at its base. Cities There are six major cities in Dominion Dominion The capital city of the island, where the majority of the non-noble populace resides. It’s the only city on the island with relatively easy access to the Ghost Sea, thanks to the shores of the Gulf of Gold. Sol’Dor Fortress This fortress is the base of the Knights of the Eternal Sun Daybreak Fortress This fortress is the base of the Knights of the Sheltered Wing Sunspire Fortress This fortress is the base of the Knights of the Shattered Sun Stonehammer Keep Dwarven miners who seek to plumb the riches of Tezoth's mountains make their home here The Grand Bazaar This traveling bazaar is the home of the Fire Elves Military The three Knightly Orders of Tezoth used to be a single order, the Order of the Sun. Through expansion and specialization, the Order of the Sun split into the current three Knightly Orders of Tezoth. These Knightly Orders have been guardians of the Shadow Isles for generations. When needed, they act on His behalf to protect those loyal to Tezoth and to crush all who would dare to profane the Sun Dragon within His borders. Specializing in a variety of magics, the Knightly Orders boast great magical prowess. Their physical might is equal to their magical power, making any Knight of Tezoth a terrifying force. When the three orders unite, their combined strength arguably makes up the best land army in the Coalition. However, with only one port of call, Dominion lacks a major naval presence. The Knights of the Eternal Sun Leader: Ser Valern of House du Soleil The Knights of the Eternal Sun specialize in protection magics and martial skills. These storied knights have wandered the lands for hundreds of years, swearing to cleanse the land of taint and bring order to all that Tezoth sees. They are well known for their prowess on the battlefield as well as their unwavering devotion to Tezoth. The Knights of the Eternal Sun act as the Peacekeepers of the Coalition, travelling between the islands to ensure the recent peace agreement is not breached. They uphold the laws of the land and deliver swift justive to transgressors. The Knights of the Sheltered Wing Leader: Ser Gwengolyn of Hosue Beaumont The Knights of the Sheltered Wing travel the land, protecting the people of the Shadow Isles. They are predominantly seen as emissaries and good omens. Their extensive knowledge and skill with healing magic knows no bounds. During the Shadow-Sun War it is said the Knights of the Sheltered Wing earned the begrudging respect of the Shadow Elf warriors, as after each battle they tended the wounds of their enemies before sending them home. However, their military prowess should not be underestimated; among their ranks are skilled casters and warrior, many who specialize in destroying undead. One regiment of this order, the Flames of Tezoth, deals mostly in elemental magics. The regiment has fallen on hard times in recent years and has been tasked with cleansing rumors of undead monstrosities and spirits plaguing the land and sea around Zenithstrand. Their failure to complete the task in a timely manner has resulted in their regiment being relocated to Zenithstrand until they are able to complete their task. Membership in the Flames of Tezoth is down as they have fallen out of favour, now considered an enbarrassment to their patron family. The Knights of the Shattered Sun Leader: Ser Godfrey the Terrible of House Black This knightly order focuses on recruiting those with darkness in their souls so that they might be turned against the enemy. Former dark weavers, necromancers, and wytches are common among their ranks. They are feared for their ruthless aggression and their dim view on god followers. Their motto is "Convertir ou Devenir une Ombre" - "Convert or Become Shadow." Converts of the Shattered Sun give their service to Tezoth in hopes of reconciling their sordid pasts, hoping that Tezoth may grant them a new chance at life as one of his children. Regardless, even the citizens of Dominion find it difficult to trust them. Government Though Tezoth has absolute authority on the island, the day-to-day politics of the island are run by the Court of the Sun, a small council with representatives from each of the noble families. The noble families handle to menial tasks of rule, while the Knights of Tezoth enact the will of Dominion. One Coalition Council seat is held by the High Elven Lord Gerard Liberté, who currently holds the ceremonial role of Speaker withing the Court of the Sun. It is rumoured that he is a Champion of the Sun Dragon. The other seat is held by a Knight of Tezoth, Ser Gwendolyn of the Sheltered Wing. Given that one of his regiments is currently out of favour, some are calling for his removal. Geography The eastern, southern, and northern shores of the island are dominated by an extensive mountain range. Within the mountain range to the north, east, and south lie three natural formed spires. At the base of each spire lies a fortress embedded within: the fortresses which the three Knightly Orders of Tezoth inhabit. The sheltered western shore of the island still has considerably high, rocky cliffs which are treacherous and difficult for any sea-bound visitor to climb. The only easy way for a visiting ship to approach the island is through the Gulf of Gold, the bay which shelters the capital city. The bay is encircled by mountainous cliffs and has only a shingle narrow passage connecting the bay to the Ghost Sea. The rocky cliffs of the narrow passage are littered with sentinel outposts. The interios of the island is a great valley with an expanse of forests and rivers. The rivers are fed by glaciers on the northern tip of the island and flow south, across the valley and through the mountain ranges of the east and southern shores of Dominion. Most rivers end in magnificent waterfalls that flow off the mountainous cliffs and into the ocean below. History The story goes that Tezoth has always called this realm home, that the Grey Elves came to this island, and for some reason they left, some time before the Divide that shattered the Shadow Isle over a millennium ago. The first High Elves settled the island before the Divide, though by then the remnants of the Grey Elf cities were already empty. The High Elves enjoyed three centuries of peace. During this time god worshippors began to inhabit the other islands. Though High Elves acted as stewards, shepherding the misguided to dragon reverence wherever possible, they stayed out of world affairs, even rebuffing the diplomatic feelers of Tiefanue. Some of their most marvellous structures were built in this time, including numerous temples to Tezoth, and art and the study of magic flourished. Two hundred years into this period of inspiration, the Shadow Elves became insular, marvelling over the birth of a girl they dubbed the Moon Mother. Within a centure, the Divide split not only the island but forever deepened the schism between Nitrem and Dominion. The Order of the Sun maintained peace among the lesser Shadow Isles until the Ice Elf invasion of the islands, 300-some years ago. This is considered a founding moment in the Coalition, as the Ice Elves were conducting massive raids against all the settlements of the islands, providing them for the first time with a common enemy. The final battle was between the head of the Order of the Sun, a Dragon Knight, and a Weaver of Pandora, an Ice Elf. Two privateer warships, the Black and the White Fire, were drawn into the conflict and were crewed by the first humans that showed great valour. As a result, these humans were given noble titles and allowed to stay. Though the Ice Elves were repelled, the battle broke the ancient Order of the Sun. The three Knightly Orders of Tezoth were founded by the Dragon Knight's lieutenants. In the years after, the Shadow Elves of Nitrem really pushed their limits, becoming a major power themselves. Though they saw themselves as heirs to the Grey Elves of these islands, the people of Dominion saw them as reckless upstarts. Nitrem began to challenge the authority of Dominion at every opportunity and became more devoted to their "goddess," the Moon Mother, despite her disappearance centuries past. Dominion responded by using the Knightly Orders of Tezoth to spread anti-god rhetoric and crush willful worshippors. This period culminated in the Shadow-Sun War, which lasted 89 years. The most well-known conflict in this war is the one that ended: the cataclysmic Siege of Nitrem. Some weapon of epic proportions sent the forces of Dominion fleeing, but they rallied at the Fingers, a sandbar with a slender profile, and seemingly summoned the Sun Dragon himself. Whatever weapons were called upon, the Fingers were destroyed, causing a tidal wave that devastated not only the bulk of both Nitrem and Dominion's forces but the surrounding islands as well. Three years later, the militaries of Dominion and Nitrem barely rival those of the surrounding islands, and the Coalition of the Shadow Isles was officially formed. Politics The Court of the Sun is at the centre of political life in Dominion. Each of the noble families send representatives to the court to govern. The head of a family does not necessarily nead to attend court themselves, and this role is often left to the eldest child of each family. The court is guided by Lord Gerard Liberté, the Speaker. The role is largely ceremonial, and anything to do with the running of the island is typically followed by "As Tezoth wishes, so shall it be done." There are three major noble lines of High elves, Beaumont du Soleil and Liberté; the noble lines of Humans, Black and Whitefire; and one for each of Fire Elves, the Harab, and Dwarves, the Stonehammers. For a family to gain a noble title, one must perform deeds of worth in Tezoth's eyes. It is said the Draconian Champions of Tezoth can directly bestow this honour upon families who have proven themselves, though this hasn't happened in hundreds of years. Though the noble families handle the mundane tasks of rule, the Knights of Tezoth are the ones who speak His word and spread His dominion. They are the most visible sign of Tezoth's rule, and they have close ties to the Court of the Sun's noble families. Knightly orders often seek patronage from one of more noble families and tend primarily to serve their patron. Patronage is granted in the form of funds and vassals to serve among the order's ranks. As a noble house rises in prominence, so does its order. Should a knighthood lose prestige, the noble house make lose support in the Court of the Sun. Should an order ever become disgraced, it may completely lose noble support and be removed from Dominion. Religion Only those who are reverent of the Firstborn may call Dominion home, and only they ever rise in status within its society. Each Spire has a large temple for the Sun Dragon at its highest point. The temples are decorated with gold and stained glass to allow in the beauty of the sun's rays. It is common practice for offerings to Tezoth in the form of gold and gems to be left in these temples. The offerings are then claimed by Gold Draconians who take them to the Firstborn. God worship is forbidden on Dominion, and there are no churches or altars to any gods on the island. Societal Views The populace of Dominion knows that the land they live upon does not belong to them, but rather to Tezoth, that they are permitted to dwell upon it by His virtue. Though they are not charged for their presence on Dominion and no taxes are collected, it is common practice to offer gifts to the Gold Dragon as thanks. Tezoth is seen as a judge and guide for mortal races. Dominians strive to live their lives based on the teachings of Tezoth, as interpreted by his Champions and Draconian children. Dominians strive to be noble, honourable and just, to respect the laws and to respect life. Though the Shadow Elves of Nitrem are generally hated and mistrusted, children of Dominion are taught that most mortals, especially god followers, are misuided. There are some who hope to see a day where Shadow Elves put aside their foolish ways and be welcomed on Dominion, though many others believe that Nitremites are too far gone and should be destroyed before spreading their ways further. In Dominion one's appearance is paramount. It is believed that if Tezoth is the Sun, then His followers should shine as brightly as Him. Just as the Sun Dragon keeps His scales highly polished, so too must his followers keep themselves polished. Citizens of Dominion strive to keep their hair and clothing neat and clean, their jewellery untarnished. Warriors tend to their weapons and armour often, to keep their equipment free of rust so that it might maintain some of the sun's gleam. Magic is abundant in Dominion. For those that can spare the time, it is common to study multiple schools of magic. Books on magic and scrolls themselves are readily available in Dominion. Many who do not wish for hard labour take up scroll making to provide income to their families. Teachers of more elusive magics are not uncommon, and many are often willing to teach and citizen of good standing who wishes to learn. The dwarven populace of Dominion, though less magically apt, follow this scholarly exmple and keep detailed records of Dominion history. A large portion of Dominion's books and scrolls are kept in a large library within Sol'Dor Fortress. Much of the working class of Dominion tends to the many mines within its mountain ranges. The ore mined from within it are exported raw but more often forged into fine weapons and armour, often highly decorated and polihed. The mountains are rich in lumber that is also cut and sold. Scholars withing Dominion create finely written spellbooks and scrolls to add to their island's wealth. Ranks Within Dominion From highest to lowest: -Tezoth -Gold Draconian Dragon Knights -Dragon Knights -Gold Draconians -Noble Families -Knightly Orders -Everyone else Gold Draconians, whether born from Draconian parents or by Tezoth's will, hold a great deal of power within Dominion, though often they follow Tezoth's example in leaving day-to-day tasks to the noble families. Once a family has been granted a noble title by one of these Draconians, the titles are then inherited. Though nobles are simply addressed as Lord and Lady, those of noble standing that also become Champtions of Tezoth are held in the highest regard. The Dwarven and Fire Elf populaces of Dominion are usually free to govern themselves, so long as they obey the laws of Dominion and the will of Tezoth.